Together Forever
by Mz.Crossover2012
Summary: Cloud and Hinata have been best friends since the two were in third grade and grew even closer while growing up. During their middle school years, Hinata develops feelings for Cloud and it grows into the beginning of their freshman year of high school. But when Cloud starts dating Tifa Lockhart, will Hinata give him up or fight for the boy she loves? High School AU
1. Prologue

**Hey there, Ms. Crossover here! Just literally the night before last I thought of wanting to do a FFVII/Naruto crossover even with the stories I have to do already. It stayed in my head until I finally finished typing it last night. To be honest, I've never played Final Fantasy before so Cloud's personality will be very OOC. I based the title '****Together Forever'**** off the song from Pokemon and I think it says a lot about the potential of going from best friends to possibly love interests. Of course since it's a high school au setting, it's going to have its usual drama and conflict ^_^. With that said, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or Naruto**

**Pairing:Cloud/Hinata**

Prologue

"_Why won't anyone play with me?" _A nine year old girl thought sadly as she sat by herself at a small picnic table while watching the other third graders play with each other on the playground. The young girl was pale with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She had dark blue hair that was short in the back with side bangs framing her face and blunt bangs across her forehead. She was wearing a powder blue long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. But what stood out the most about the little girl was her eyes. They had no pupils and were almost a ghostly white except for a small amount of lavender in there, leading some to believe that she was blind. To the kids in the girl's class though, they thought her eyes were creepy and weird and refused to play with her, which made the little girl sad as she sat on the side watching the kids having fun during recess. Unknown to the young girl, a young boy around the same age was watching her from the jungle gym where he was playing with his own friends. He had bright blond hair that was spiked up in several directions with several falling across his face along with bright cerulean colored eyes. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, black shorts and and sneakers.

"Who ya looking at Cloud?" a boy with black hair that spiked up in the back and hair that framed his face named Zack Fair asked. He looked at where Cloud was looking and frowned immensely for a nine year old.

"Ew why are you looking at that freak? She's so weird looking and she stutters a lot," Zack said while scrunching up his nose.

"And how would you know?" Cloud asked smartly as he looked at Zack. "Have you even went up to try to talk to her?" Zack started stumbling over his words just then.

"N-N-No, b-but you haven't either!" Zack shot back loudly.

"Yeah, you're right," Cloud admitted as he sighed before getting out of the jungle gym.

"H-Hey, where you goin' Cloud?" Zack called out as he watched Cloud walk away from the jungle gym. The blond nine year old didn't look back as he replied

"To talk to her." He then approached the blue haired girl and cleared his throat, startling the girl. She then turned a bright red as she looked at Cloud.

"Can I sit next to you?" Cloud asked politely. To Cloud's amazement, the girl turned an even brighter shade of red as she tapped her index fingers together nervously as she squeaked

"Y-Yes."

"_Huh….cute," _Cloud thought innocently as he sat down next to the blushing girl. After a few minutes of being silent, Cloud decided to try to start a conversation.

"So," Cloud started. "Your name is Hinata Hyuga right?" Hinata nodded meekly in response. Hinata had just moved from Konoha to Crystal City and was a new student in Cloud's third grade class. Just as Cloud was about to open his mouth to ask a question, Hinata suddenly asked him why he was talking to her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the blond boy asked while looking confused. Hinata turned pink as she looked at her lap while fiddling with her index fingers.

"It's...It's just that I've been here for almost a month and you've never attempted to talk to me until now," Hinata said. Cloud blushed from embarrassment as he realized what he had done. Instead of welcoming her, all Cloud did was ostracize her along with Zack and the rest of their classmates instead of getting to know her.

"_I feel really stupid right now," _ Cloud thought.

"About that, I'm really sorry. I didn't even know what I was doing to be honest," Cloud said sincerely and Hinata looked at him, uncertain. As Hinata stared at Cloud with her pupil-less white eyes, Cloud felt slightly unnerved.

"_It kind of feels like she's staring right through me," _the blond spiky-haired boy thought as he flushed slightly. After a few minutes of looking into Cloud's eyes to see if he was lying, Hinata could see that he was being sincere and a small smile appeared on Hinata's face, making Cloud smile as well. He then stuck his right hand out and asked

"So, are we friends now?" Before Hinata could answer though, a few of the girls from their class approached them.

"Cloud, what are you doing with that freak?" one girl asked rudely. Hinata blushed as she looked down at her lap.

"Yeah, why you hanging out with Bug eye over there?" a girl with short brown hair and matching brown eyes asked.

"Back off Yuffie, leave Hinata alone," Cloud said as he stood up and glared at the girl now named Yuffie. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why are you standing up for Ghost Eyes?!" Yuffie yelled.

"Because she's my friend and she's done nothing wrong to deserve any of your insults, so back off now!" Cloud yelled, stunning everyone that was around into silence, including Hinata herself.

"_F-Friend? He's my...friend?" _Hinata thought as she watched as Cloud stared back at Yuffie who huffed and walked away without saying a word, the other girls following her. As the bell rang, signaling the end of recess, Cloud turned back to Hinata and smiled as he asked

"Like I was saying, are we friends now?" Hinata hesitated a few seconds before putting her hand inside of his and shaking it as she softly replied

"Yes...friends." And like the saying, 'that was start of a beautiful friendship' between Cloud and Hinata. Eventually the rest of the classmates, including Cloud's other best friend Zack, had warmed up to Hinata as well, except for Yuffie and her band of flun-I mean friends as they continued to tease and make fun of her but Cloud would always be there to stand up for her. As they grew, so did their friendship until it became clear that they, including Zack, were practically inseparable. They did everything together and were called 'The Musketeers' because of the fact that Hinata manages to keep Zack and Cloud from getting into serious trouble while all three were together, although the same couldn't be said when Zack and Cloud were by themselves. When they were thirteen and in the seventh grade, Hinata started gaining feelings for Cloud but didn't tell him because she was too shy and she felt it would ruin their relationship as best friends so she kept silent on it.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the prologue, what do you guys think so far? Honestly, this story came straight out a surprise as I had never even thought of doing a FFNaruto story before. Anyways, don't worry I'll update Wolfsbane and The Lavender-eyed Celestial mage in the next two weeks or so so stay tuned. Now if you don't mind, send me reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone, it's me here with the next chapter of Together Forever and without further interruptions, let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Six years later**

"Hinata, hurry up, you're going to be late for your first day of school!" Hanabi, Hinata's ten year old sister yelled from downstairs.

"I-I'm coming!" Hinata yelled back. The fourteen year old quickly pulled up her white knee-length socks before heading over to her mirror and grabbed a brush and started brushing her hair. It was the first day of classes for Shino Academy for Hinata and she wanted to be early but it seems luck wasn't on her side as she woke up late. After brushing her hair, Hinata grabbed her backpack and ran down stairs where Hanabi and their parents were in the kitchen. Hinata quickly grabbed a pack of pop-tarts along with two boxes of apple juice.

"Have a great first day at school Hinata," Emi, Hinata and Hanabi's mother, said as she was pouring out a cup of coffee.

"Bye Hinata!" Hanabi yelled while eating some eggs. Hiashi waved as he continued to read the newspaper.

"Bye everyone!" Hinata yelled as she ran out of her house and onto the sidewalk. She then looked around and was confused, not noticing the person sneaking up on her until she felt someone hug her from behind, making her squeal in fright. She heard laughter and turned around to see her best friend Cloud Strife laughing at her.

"Man Hinata, I….wish you'd….seen your face," Cloud gasped as he continued to laugh. Hinata's cheeks puffed up in anger as a bright red color appeared on her cheeks before she deflated.

"Cloud," Hinata whined as an embarrassed look appeared on her face as well as a bright red blush. Cloud's laughter slowed as he wiped away a single tear from his eye.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. But seriously you should've seen your face, it was totally worth it," Cloud said. Hinata rolled her eyes before she realized something.

"Cloud, we're going to be late for the first day of school!" Hinata screeched.

"Damn it!" Cloud cursed before he grabbed Hinata and scooped her into his arms.

"Cloud, what are you doing?!" Hinata squealed as a dark blush appeared on her cheeks. Cloud grinned at her in a cheeky manner before he said

"Hold on Hinata," as he took off running with Hinata in his arms. Hinata knew that Cloud was athletic since he was on their middle school's varsity basketball team along with their other best friend Zack Fair for two years but she didn't realize he was really athletic. She noticed that he was really nimble as well as he dodged many people as he ran to the school which was about ten minutes away from where they live. They managed to make it there on time though.

"Whew, that was a close one," Cloud noted as he looked at Hinata and immediately blanched. Hinata's hair was all over the place while a frightened look was on her face. The blond boy chuckled nervously as he placed Hinata onto the ground gently only for Hinata to fall flat on her face onto the ground, her butt in the air. Unfortunately for Hinata, her school skirt had flipped over, revealing a tiny bit of her black bikini panties. Cloud blushed immensely as he looked away. He then noticed a few of the male students were getting nosebleeds from looking at Hinata and immediately got pissed. He glared harshly at the male students, making their faces turn blue with fear as they quickly walked away. Unaware of what just transpired, Hinata moaned a bit as she stood onto her feet while fixing her skirt. While fixing her hair, Hinata turned and glared at Cloud, who looked the other way while whistling nervously. When Hinata continued to glare at him, Cloud shrugged his shoulders and said

"We made it here on time didn't we?"

"That's so not the point Cloud," Hinata muttered as she turned her back on him and pouted. Cloud immediately came up and hugged her from behind as he rubbed his cheek against her own. Cloud was, for reasons unknown, very clingy with Hinata from when they were growing up.

"Aww, don't be like that Hinata," Cloud said as he continued to rub his cheek against Hinata's, never noticing the heavy blush on her face. It certainly did not help that Hinata had a huge crush on her blond best friend since the seventh grade. Noticing that people were starting to stare at them, Hinata tried to push Cloud away from her but it failed as Cloud continued to hold onto her.

"Cloud please, people are going to get the wrong idea about us," Hinata pleaded, not that Hinata would mind but she would never admit it out loud. Cloud huffed and released her before putting his arms behind his head.

"Ugh, who cares what people think about us. You're my best friend and if I want to hug you, I'll do it," Cloud said stubbornly. Hinata sighed in an exasperated manner. She turned around to walk away when someone grabbed from behind and lifted her into the air and spun her around, making her squeal. The person then placed Hinata onto the ground and as she stumbled around, she saw a certain spiky black haired boy with blue eyes grinning at her.

"Zack!" Hinata squealed as she stumbled towards her other best friend and he caught her right in his arms.

"You didn't have to sound so excited to see him," Cloud said while getting jealous as he crossed his arms across his chest as he glared at Zack who stuck his tongue out at Cloud. Once she was stable enough, Hinata grabbed Zack and Cloud's hand and started pulling them along.

"Come on, we need to get our schedules," Hinata said.

"Alright alright, we're coming," Zack said with an amused look on his face. As they started walking, Zack and Cloud noticed the attention Hinata was getting from most of the male students and immediately got heated. Ever since middle school, Zack and Cloud had been extremely protective of Hinata since a little thing called 'puberty' had hit her early when they were in the seventh grade after an incident occurred between all three.

Flashback: A year and a half ago

_It was Saturday morning and Cloud and Zack were currently heading over to their best friend Hinata Hyuga's house. The three had made plans to spend that day together at the amusement park and managed to scrape up enough money by selling snacks after-school. The two thirteen year olds boys arrived at Hinata's house and rung the bell. Several seconds later, the door opened, revealing Emi and Hanabi._

"_Good morning Mrs. Hyuga," Cloud and Zack both said at the same time. Emi smiled down at the boys and let them in the house._

"_Hey boys, go right on ahead to Hinata's room, she should be ready now," Emi said._

"_Thanks Mrs. H.," Cloud said before he and Zack ran up the stairs and towards Hinata's room. Both used to barging into Hinata's room, Cloud and Zack immediately opened the door to Hinata's room._

"_Hinata, we're he-Holy….." Cloud said as he trailed off, speechless._

"_Tit bags," Zack muttered as they both stared at a half naked Hinata who only had a towel around her body. Her face was the color of a tomato as all three stared at each other awkwardly. Cloud and Zack saw that Hinata had been blessed with a smoking hot body even with the small towel around her body. They also noticed that her breasts, which were quite large, were slightly spilling over the towel. Cloud and Zack's faces were bright red at this point before the two ran out of the room and slammed the door._

End of Flashback

Placing themselves on both sides like bodyguards, Cloud and Zack both placed their arms around Hinata's shoulders while glaring at any male that looked at their best friend the wrong way, making Hinata sweat drop as she sighed at their antics. Cloud and Zack were her best friends and she loved them to bits, but this was the height of absolute ridiculousness. The three made their way into the school office where they received their schedules.

"Sweet, all three of us got the same schedules!" Zack exclaimed. Hinata smiled and said

"Looks like we'll be together for this year." As they made their way down the hall of Shino Academy, Cloud looked down at Hinata. He noticed that the girls' uniform, which consisted of a light blue long-sleeved blouse with a white school bow around her neck and blue and white plaid thigh-length accordion pleated skirt was fitting Hinata a little too well.

"_At this rate, she'll have a stupid fan club," _Cloud thought grumpily. Meanwhile, Hinata noticed that a lot of the freshman girls were staring at Cloud and Zack with hearts in their eyes which was understandable. Both Zack and Cloud were extremely good-looking, charming and athletic.

"_By the middle of the school year, they'll both have fan clubs," _Hinata thought grimly. They quickly made it to their homeroom which was before their first class, which was History. After that, they headed to their History class where, unfortunately for them, the teacher gave them assigned seats by alphabetical order. While Cloud was sitting near the back, Zack and Hinata were sitting next to each other with Zack in one row and Hinata in the row next to him.

"Oh well, at least we're sitting together unlike Cloud," Zack whispered to Hinata, making her giggle quietly.

"Mr. Fair, is there something you would like to tell the class?" the History teacher, a man with long mid-back length black hair named Mr. Valentine, asked gruffly. A cheeky grin appeared on Zack's face as he replied

"Not a thing only to say that your hair looks like my mom's." The whole class erupted into laughter.

"Detention for you after school ," told Zack before turning away back to the board. Cloud and Hinata both face-palmed at this.

"_Seriously, Zack is the only idiot I know to get detention on the first day of school," _Cloud and Hinata thought as they sweat dropped. Thirty-five minutes latefr, the class ended and Cloud, Zack, and Hinata all walked out. Cloud punched Zack in his shoulder before saying

"You goofball. Why would you get yourself detention on the first day of school?" Zack shrugged his shoulders and grinned as he replied

"Hey you know me, I never could resist an opening when I see one."

"But that doesn't mean you have to take it every time," Hinata said as she looked at the black haired boy.

"What class we have next?" Cloud asked as all three stopped in the hallway. Hinata looked at her schedule and replied

"We have gym next." Zack and Cloud grinned at each other before all three made their way to the other side of the school and outside of the school building to the locker rooms. After receiving their gym clothes from the gym teacher, Zack, Cloud, and Hinata went to their respective locker rooms. While she was changing into her gym clothes, Hinata felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned around. Before her stood two girls. One had had short pink hair that barely reached her shoulders and bright green eyes with tanned skin and a rather large forehead. The other girl had long ash blonde hair that was in a high ponytail. She had a bang that covered her right eye, leaving her blue left eye visible. Her skin was a shade lighter than the pink-haired girl's. Both girls were smiling at her

"Eh, can I help you?" Hinata asked timidly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and the pig here is Ino Yamanaka," Sakura said as she pointed to Ino, who was fuming.

"Shut it Billboard Brow," Ino said as she glared at Sakura.

"What was that Ino-pig?!" Sakura shouted as a vein appeared on her forehead. As the two squabbled, Hinata stood by watching awkwardly before deciding to finish changing. By the time Ino and Sakura had realized that they were arguing, Hinata had already left and the two ran behind her to catch up.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura yelled and Hinata turned to see Sakura and Ino behind her.

"We didn't catch your name," Ino said as she smiled at Hinata.

"My name's Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said as she returned the smile.

"Hinata!" Hinata heard her name being called and turned to see Cloud and Zack approaching them. Ino and Sakura immediately blushed as they looked at Zack and Cloud. The two boys both blushed as they looked at Hinata. She was wearing the girls' gym uniform which was a white tank top with Shino Academy written across the top in blue. She wore blue shorts that stopped at the middle of her thighs. Snapping out of their daze, Cloud and Zack threw their arms over Hinata's shoulders as Zack asked

"Who's these two?"

"This is Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka," Hinata said as she looked at the blushing girls. Cloud nodded and Zack waved before the two pulled Hinata away to where the rest of the class was with Ino and Sakura following behind. Since it was the first day of school, the teacher allowed them to do whatever they want. Cloud and Zack immediately grabbed a basketball and started shooting hoops while Hinata decided to run a few laps. Back in the middle school, Hinata was one of the best runners on the track team and ran both the 100m and 200m. After that, she went over to the bleachers and sat down. As she was watching, Hinata noticed that a large group of girls were near by drooling over Zack and Cloud.

'Oh my god Zack is so hot'

'Cloud is totally dreamy'. Hinata sighed as she listened to the comments. As she watched the two play basketball, Hinata couldn't help but notice how the sun made Cloud's blond hair shine, reminding her of gold. A large blush appeared on her face just then. Just then Cloud and Zack left the court and sat next to Hinata. He took off his gym shirt, revealing the black tank top underneath as he casually laid his head against her shoulder while Zack laid his head on Hinata's lap.

"It's so hot," Zack complained as he wiped his forehead.

"Maybe you two should go get some water, after all you just got through playing basketball," Hinata remarked. From the corner of her eye, Hinata saw that the group of girls were sending evil glares towards her.

"_I have a feeling these girls will be a problem in the future," _the blue-haired girl thought as she sweat dropped. Later on during lunch, Hinata, Cloud, and Zack along with Sakura and Ino were all outside underneath a large sakura tree.

"So how long have you three been best friends?" Sakura asked as she bit into her apple.

"For six years," Zack responded while his mouth was full of fish.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was that long," Ino remarked. Hinata opened her mouth to say something when she noticed a group of girls spying on them from a distance.

"What are you looking at Hinata?" Cloud asked as he and the others looked at where Hinata was looking.

"Who the hell are those girls?" Zack asked as he ate the rest of his sandwich. Ino and Sakura looked at each other before they both said

"Fangirls."

"Are you two sure? And if they are, how would you two know?" Cloud asked as he, Zack and Hinata stared at the two girls. Ino and Sakura had the decency to blush as Sakura replied

"...We went through a fangirl phase in middle school. Trust us, we know what we're talking about." The rest of the school day ended quickly at two-fifteen pm promptly. Since Zack had detention with , he told Cloud and Hinata to go home without him. Since they had homework in two of their classes, Cloud decided to do his homework at Hinata's house since he was practically over there every day anyways.

"Hey mom," Hinata greeted as she and Cloud entered the house.

"Hey Mrs. H.," Cloud greeted.

"Hello kids, how was school?" Emi asked as she was baking a pie.

"It was okay, Zack got detention on the first day of classes though," Hinata said as she took off her shoes. Emi shook her head as she said

"That boy will never learn."

"Anyways, we'll be in my room doing homework mom," Hinata said.

"Okay kids, here are some chocolate chip cookies and drinks to snack on, and no funny business up there," Emi said as she winked at them. Cloud laughed loudly while Hinata blushed darkly before taking the plate of cookies and drinks and heading up the stairs. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Cloud dropped his bag onto the floor and jumped onto Hinata's bed while taking his shirt out of his pants.

"Really Cloud? You're such a child," Hinata said as she placed the plate of cookies and drinks onto her desk near the bed.

"Your bed's super comfortable though," Cloud responded as he reached toward the desk and took a cookie from the plate and stuffed it into his mouth. After placing her bag on the desk, Hinata went through her drawers and pulled out some clothes. Just as Cloud was reaching for another cookie, Hinata smacked his hand away.

"Hey, what was that for?" Cloud whined as he rubbed his hand.

"No more until we start our homework and we have to leave some for Zack when he comes over after detention," Hinata said as she gave him a look.

Cloud threw his hands up in exasperation as he said

"Ugh, fine!" Hinata smiled at him before heading into her bathroom. While Hinata was changing out of her school clothes, Cloud took the photo album that was on her desk and started flipping through it. In it contained pictures of him, Zack and Hinata over the six years they've known each other. A smile appeared on the blond boy's face as he looked at a picture of him, Hinata and Zack, at their eighth grade graduation last year. He then heard Hinata come out of the bathroom. Hinata was wearing a black tank top and thigh-length shorts.

"Alright let's get started on the math first," Hinata said as she sat on the bed while taking her books out of her bag. A hour later while the two were working on their english homework, the door slammed open, revealing Zack. After dropping his back on the floor, Zack jumped onto the bed, accidentally landing on top of Hinata.

"Zack, get off of me," Hinata squealed while turning red.

"Sorry Hina," Zack said before rolling off of her. He then grabbed a cookie from the plate and stuffed it into his mouth before grabbing a juice box near the plate on the desk.

"Aren't you going to do your homework?" Hinata asked when she saw Zack turn on her television.

"Nope, made me do it while I was in detention," Zack replied as he laid down on the king sized bed that was big enough for the three of them. Hours later around six pm, a few minutes before the sun set, Hinata walked Zack and Cloud to the door.

"Alright guys see you in school," Hinata said as she stood by the door.

"We'll be over in the morning so we can walk together," Cloud said and Hinata nodded. Then without any warning, Cloud bent down and kissed Hinata on her cheek, followed by Zack on her other cheek. Hinata's face heated up as she stared at Cloud who wore a cheeky grin on his face before taking off with Zack in the opposite direction towards their homes.

"Looks like someone's got a crush," Emi sang, causing Hinata to squeak before she ran up to her room.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Hinata was at her locker getting her things for first period. Cloud and Zack were few feet away but they were talking to each other so neither they nor Hinata noticed a boy coming up to her. As she was about to turn around, the boy pushed her against her locker, making her squeak.<p>

"W-What do you want?" Hinata squeaked. The boy smirked as he place his fingers under Hinata's chin and said

"Well aren't you cute? What do you say you and I go-" The boy didn't get to finish his sentence as he had suddenly found himself on the floor. Zack stood in front of Hinata in a protective manner while Cloud glared harshly at the boy as he stood over him.

"Hinata are you okay?" Zack asked while looking at her worriedly as he cupped her face with both hands.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken," Hinata said before looking at Cloud who then picked the boy up by the front of his shirt.

"Try that punk ass shit in front of me and Zack and we'll do a lot worse than what I did," the blond growled, his blue eyes blazing with malice.

"_Cloud," _the blue haired girl thought as a large blush appeared on her face. The guy nodded quickly and once Cloud let him loose, he took off. Cloud then immediately faced Hinata and started checking her for injuries.

"That idiot didn't hurt you did he?" Cloud asked as he tried to check under her skirt only for Hinata to kick him in the knee.

"No, and why would you try to look under my skirt idiot?!" Hinata screeched while blushing heavily before walking away, an amused Zack dragging Cloud along. Later on while heading to their third period, Cloud was talking to Zack when he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," he muttered but immediately stopped as he stared at the girl before him. She was the same height as Hinata and she was shapely like her as well. She had long dark brown hair that was tied off at the end of her hair with a hair band along with a pair of matching chocolate brown eyes. Like Hinata she had a cute button nose though her face was slight slightly thinner.

"Oh, s-sorry about that," Cloud stuttered as he scratched the back of his head. The girl giggled and replied

"That's okay."

"Cloud, come on," Cloud heard Zack call out from further down the hall.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked quickly.

"It's Tifa, Tifa Lockhart. See you around," Tifa said while smiling before walking away. Cloud waved before running to catch up with Zack and Hinata.

"Who was that?" Zack asked curiously.

"Uh no one," Cloud replied quickly as a small blush appeared on his face. The black haired boy smirked before replying

"You sure about that?"

"Shut up Zack," Cloud growled as his blush grew slightly.

"...She seemed nice," Hinata said quietly. She wasn't sure what to make of the girl but she really did seemed nice enough. Hinata then felt two arms on her shoulders.

"Pfft, don't worry Hinata, no girl is going to take your place. You're our number one girl in our lives and, whether you like it or not, Zack and I will be the only men in your life," Cloud announced loudly.

"Great," Hinata responded weakly though truthfully she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of the first chapter? Leave me reviews please =D<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone Mz. Crossover here wishing you guys a very Merry Christmas! And to show my gratitude, here is me delivering my promise to update this story as a Christmas present. Okay, let's get this chapter on the roll**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Two months passed and Zack, Hinata and Cloud all were settled into the school routine of Shino Academy. It was now in the first week of October and the students were wearing their white school blazer along with their normal uniform. During that time the trio became friends with Tifa and eventually Tifa started tagging along with them. Sakura and Ino would come every now and again when they wasn't busy with cheerleading practice. Right now Zack, Cloud, and Hinata were on their way to their third period when they heard someone call their names. They turned to see Tifa running towards them. Cloud blushed a little as he noticed that Tifa's breasts were bouncing as she ran.

"_Wow, they're as big as Hinata's," _ the blond thought before immediately clearing his mind.

"Hey guys," Tifa said as she approached them. Her long brown hair was held up in a high ponytail that was curled at the end while Hinata wore her hair in two plaits with each one falling past her shoulders.

"Hey Tifa," Hinata greeted warmly. When Cloud first introduced Tifa to Zack and Hinata on the last day of the first week of school, the blue haired girl thought she would feel threaten by Tifa since it had been just her with Cloud and Zack for the last six years. But to Hinata's pleasant surprise, she felt the exact opposite as she learned that the brunette was actually really kind and sweet. But lately Hinata had been noticing a slight change between Cloud and Tifa. She and Zack noticed that the two would blush around each other a lot and that they would talk quietly with each other, completely leaving Zack and Hinata to themselves, like how they were doing right now. At first Hinata didn't mind, but now she wasn't sure of what to think of it. Zack on the other hand was completely annoyed by it and constantly made his opinion known on it. Hinata felt a small ache in her chest just thinking about it. Every time she thought of telling Cloud about her feelings for him, Hinata would immediately blush and back down from it mostly because she didn't want to ruin her close friendship with Cloud if he didn't feel the same. Hinata was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice Zack waving his hand in front of her face. It was only when Cloud started shaking her shoulders that Hinata realized where she was. She noticed the worried looks on Cloud, Tifa, and Zack's faces.

"What's wrong guys?" Hinata asked while wearing a perplexed look on her face.

"Didn't you hear us calling your name? We've been trying to get your attention for nearly two minutes to tell you that we were at the class door when you almost walked passed the door. You were seriously spaced out Hinata," Zack commented. Cloud then immediately placed his forehead against hers, causing Hinata to turn red.

"Are you okay? We were worried about you and now your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Cloud asked obliviously as he then placed his hand against her forehead.

"N-No I'm okay Cloud really," Hinata stuttered while waving her hands back and forth.

"Are you sure? I could tell Mr. Leonhart that you're feeling ill and I can walk you to the nurse's office," Tifa offered. Hinata shook her head and smiled at Tifa before replying

"Thank you guys but I'm fine. I just was thinking a lot."

"Well don't think too hard then," Zack joked before pinching Hinata's cheek, causing her to slap his hand away.

"Yeah, that's Zack's job anyways," Cloud remarked snidely before getting hit across the back of his head by an irritated Zack while Tifa and Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two," Zack grunted before entering the classroom with Cloud, Hinata, and Tifa following behind. Once the class was settled, the teacher stood in front of the class.

"Alright brats, today we have a classroom project," he stated gruffly and most of the students groaned. The brown haired man glared darkly at them, causing them to fall silent quickly. It was a known fact that despite being a 'cool teacher', no one wanted to be on the receiving end of Squall Leonhart's quick temper.

"Today's assignment is to create a diagram of life during the Renaissance Age and write a brief explanation on it. It's a three man group as well," Mr. Leonhart explained before returning to his desk. Zack immediately pushed his desk next to Hinata's while she retrieved the supplies they needed. After returning to her desk, Hinata and Zack waited for Cloud to pull his desk only to see Cloud approach with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey guys, Tifa and I decided to work with another person this time. Is that okay with you guys?" Cloud asked.

"Why? I know it's a three man group but us three had always been in the same group. Couldn't Tifa find two other people to work with?" Zack asked, highly annoyed with this sudden change. Scratching the back of his head, Cloud said

"I know but I really want to work with Tifa though." Zack and Hinata were surprised at Cloud's blatant confession. Zack rolled his eyes before saying

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Cloud looked at Hinata with a pleading look in his eyes, which made Hinata look away as she blushed. Hinata was always a sucker for Cloud's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sure Cloud I don't mind," Hinata replied quietly as she smiled at Cloud. The blond boy smiled and quickly kissed her cheek before heading to the other side of the room where Tifa and a boy named Danny were.

"Ugh, now where are we supposed to get a third person now?" Zack complained as he looked around and saw that everyone was paired off in threes. Just then a familiar flame haired boy entered the classroom.

"Yo Reno, over here," Zack said to him and after checking in with Mr. Leonhart, Reno made his way over Zack and Hinata.

"What's going on? And why is Cloud not sitting with you and Hinata?" Reno inquired as he pulled his desk up next to Zack's own.

"Tch, Cloud ditched us for Tifa and some clown named Danny," Zack said. A surprised look appeared on the redhead's face.

"Really? That's shocking, you three are the three musketeers of this classroom," Reno remarked.

"It's okay, it's just for one time," Hinata assured Zack though he didn't looked all that convinced but decided to let it go. As the time passed, Hinata couldn't help but look at Cloud who was laughing at something Tifa said. Hinata sighed to herself before going back to work. Forty minutes later after everyone had turned in their project, the bell rung. As she was walking out of the classroom, Hinata noticed that Zack, Cloud and Tifa were no where in sight. She then saw Zack come out of the classroom with Aerith, one of their classmates.

"Hey Aerith, how'd you think you did on the project?" Hinata asked. Aerith shrugged her shoulders before replying

"Eh, I don't know as along as I get a passing grade I really don't give a rat's ass." Zack and Hinata both sweat dropped.

"Hey have you seen Cloud and Tifa?" Hinata asked as she looked around.

"Uh, I think they both left without you two," Aerith said before saying goodbye and leaving in the other direction. Hinata and Zack both looked at each other before heading to their next class with Zack's arm slung casually around her shoulders. Hinata noticed that most of his fan girls were sending her death glares.

"They're doing it again Zack," Hinata said quietly.

"So? Let them do it, as long as they don't try and put their hands on, there won't be any problems," Zack said as he glared at the girls. But it backfired as it only made the girls swoon. Zack then noticed Hinata's fanboys on the side giving him the stink eye as well. Zack growled and cracked both of his knuckles and the fanboys got scared and looked the other way. They made it to their fourth period and saw Cloud and Tifa sitting at their desks already.

"Dude, what the hell? Why you and Tifa just left us like that?" Zack demanded as he sat behind Cloud while Hinata sat next to Tifa. A blush appeared on both Tifa and Cloud's faces as Cloud said

"Hehe, sorry about that. I guess we got caught up in our conversations." Zack snorted and opened his mouth to make a smart-ass comment but Hinata squeezed his cheeks together so he wouldn't talk.

"It's okay Cloud, Tifa," Hinata replied gently. One of Hinata's many traits was being a forgiving person although it was also her biggest flaw. She then released Zack's mouth and turned back to the front just as their teacher, a man named Rude Armstrong entered the classroom. Later on after school, Hinata was waiting at the gate talking with Sakura and Ino when Yuffie and her lack-I mean friends approached.

"Well, well, look at what we got here, Ghost Eyes, Boar, and Pepto Bismal," Yuffie sneered.

"What was that bitch?! I dare you to say that again!" Sakura yelled as a large vein appeared across her forehead.

"Shut up Yuffie and take a hike," Ino said as she glared at the brown haired girl. Yuffie ignored her as she said to Hinata

"I see Zack and Cloud aren't here to defend you since you can't do that yourself Ghost Eyes." A small blush appeared on Hinata's face as she frowned at Yuffie. Yuffie had been a thorn in Hinata's side since the third grade.

"Go away Yuffie and leave us alone," Hinata said quietly. Yuffie scoffed and replied

"Or what Ghost Eyes? What are you going to do?" Yuffie's friends start giggling and Hinata blushed further while Ino and Sakura were super pissed.

"God damn it Yuffie! Go the hell away, no one wants you or your damn flunkies around." Yuffie quickly turned around to see Cloud and Zack stalking towards them with Tifa following behind. Glares were on both Cloud and Zack's face, making Yuffie and her friends gulp. Yuffie may be a bully but one of the things she was terrified of happened to come in the forms of Cloud Strife and Zack Fair. The short haired girl started sweating profusely and she turned around and glared at Hinata and said

"You're lucky they showed up," before running off with her friends.

"Man that girl is a real pain in the ass," Zack stated as he shook his head.

"Alright well, Ino-pig and I are off to cheerleading practice," Sakura said.

"Yeah see you guys. Come on Billboard Brow," Ino said as the two walked off towards the gym.

"Guys I have to get home to watch my cousin, see you tomorrow," Tifa said.

"Bye Tifa," Cloud said a little too loudly, getting looks from Zack and Hinata while Tifa blushed slightly. As they were walking to Hinata's house, Zack turned to Cloud and asked

"So what's up with you and Tifa?"

"W-What do you mean?" Cloud stuttered. Hinata looked at him as well.

"Don't give me that bull. You two are now whispering with each other and crap. What's up with that?" Zack demanded. It's not that Zack didn't like Tifa but Zack was getting the impression that Tifa was trying to force her way into their circle in a subtle way that neither Cloud nor Hinata noticed or at least he thought she didn't. Tifa was very likeable in Zack's opinion but there was something about her though.

"Dude it's nothing so fuck off man," Cloud said as an irritated look appeared on his face.

"You guys, please don't fight," Hinata said quietly. Hinata hated when Cloud and Zack have their spats. Cloud and Zack both flinched, knowing Hinata hated when they got like that.

"Sorry Hinata," Cloud and Zack both said before continuing to Hinata's house. After greeting Emi, the three headed upstairs to Hinata's room.

"Well since we don't have homework what should we do?" Cloud asked. Zack was lying on the bed on his back while Hinata was looking for clothes.

"We should watch The Hunger Games," Hinata suggested and Cloud and Zack nodded in the agreement. Zack decide to go back downstairs to make the popcorn while Hinata went into her bathroom to change. While waiting, Zack sat down on Hinata's bed. He then noticed a white thing poking out from under her pillow. Curious, the blond leaned over and pulled it out and Cloud was surprised to see it was a diary. It was small and white with purple and silver swirls all over.

"_Huh, I never knew Hina kept a diary," _Cloud thought. Just as he was opening the diary to read it, Hinata appeared and saw what he had in his hand and immediately snatched it out of his hand.

"Cloud where did you find this?" Hinata squeaked.

"It was sticking out from under your pillow. Let me see Hinata," Cloud said as he attempted to get the diary from Hinata's hands but Hinata put it behind her back. Her action caused Cloud's interest to pique at what could possibly be in the diary.  
>"Come on Hinata, can I see please?" Cloud pleaded, his blue eyes staring deep into her soul. A large blush appeared on Hinata's face as she hid the diary in her arms.<br>"No Cloud, please stop it," Hinata said as she turned around, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. In her diary was her most intimate secrets, including her secret about liking Cloud. The blond was shocked at Hinata's reaction and immediately felt bad.

"Come here," he said gently as he pulled her into his arms and sat on the bed with her in his lap. Hinata blushed further at the intimate contact. Cloud buried his face into her dark blue and muttered

"I'm sorry Hinata. I got overly curious and I shouldn't have, it's just that I didn't expect you have something as girly as a diary." Hinata, despite herself, giggled at Cloud's remark.

"But yeah, like I said, I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Cloud asked. Hinata looked up into Cloud's blue eyes. Just staring into his beautiful blue eyes almost made Hinata faint but she held it together. Hinata nodded and Cloud grinned and kissed her cheek. Zack appeared with a large bowl of popcorn along with a liter of grape soda. Hinata got up and put the dvd in. After that they all got onto Hinata's large bed with Hinata in the middle of Cloud and Zack. Hinata was lying on Cloud's chest while Zack had his head in Hinata's lap. Hours later around six pm, Hinata found herself waking up. She didn't realize she had dozed off while watching The Hunger Games. She looked down to see Zack sleeping as well with his arms wrapped fully around her thighs while using her lap as a pillow. Hinata turned her head to see Cloud with his eyes closed. As she watched him sleep, Hinata marveled at how long Cloud's eyelashes were. They laid against his perfectly shaped cheekbones. His spiky blond hair laid around him with a few strands strewn haphazardly across his forehead. Hinata giggled quietly as she moved them, brushing nose by mistake. Cloud scrunched his nose up and muttered

"Stop it Sephiroth." Sephiroth was Cloud's adoptive father after his parents died when he was three in a car accident. Hinata sighed to herself before she started waking Cloud up. Cloud was in the middle of a dream when he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Hinata leaning over him slightly.

"Huh? W-What time is it?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's after six." Hinata replied while shaking Zack.

"What? What's going on?" Zack asked while looking bleary.

"Come on Zack, we gotta go, it's after six," Cloud said as he left the bed and grabbed his back.

"Seriously? Damn it, Angeal's gonna kill me," Zack muttered. Angeal was Zack's uncle that he was living with. After heading down the stairs, Hinata walked Cloud and Zack to the door.

"Alright guys, see you in the morning," Hinata said. Both guys leaned down and gave Hinata a kiss on both cheeks before leaving. Hinata felt like she was on cloud nine at the feel of Cloud's lips on her cheeks as a large blush appeared on her face.

"Cloud and Hinata, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Hanabi sang while Emi and Hiashi both wore amused looks on their faces, instantly snapping Hinata out of her day dream.

"Hanabi," Hinata squeaked as her face turned a brighter shade of red.

"Aww, I hope you and Cloud end up together. You two are so adorable," Emi squealed as she pinched both of Hinata's cheeks.

'MOOOOOMMMM!'

* * *

><p>The next morning while Zack, Cloud,and Hinata were walking towards school, some random guy that was passing by on the opposite side of the sidewalk smacked Hinata right on her ass, making her squeal in embarrassment as her face turned red. The guy smirked only to find himself looking at the sky as Cloud and Zack towered over him for a brief moment before they both started pummeling him.<p>

"Okay you two, I-I think he got the point now," Hinata said nervously as she looked at the boy whose face was swollen beyond recognition. His nose was busted and had blood running and Hinata had a suspicious feeling either Zack or Cloud had broken it. The boy got up and started running away from them in the opposite direction.

"Fucking asshole," Cloud muttered while Zack spat on the ground, He then turned to Hinata and placed his hands on her face.

"Are you okay Hinata?" the blond boy asked as he looked into her eyes. Hinata felt a warm and fuzzy feeling grow in her chest just then as she looked at Cloud. But then she realized that something was off with Cloud's eyes. They weren't his normal blue eyes.

"Cloud, what's wrong with your eyes?" Hinata asked as a worried look appeared on her face.

"Let me see," Zack butted in and took a look at Cloud.

"Holy crap dude, what's with your eyes?" Zack asked while looking bewildered. Cloud cursed in his mind as he took out a pocket mirror he carried and looked into it. Sure enough, instead of his normal blue color, Cloud's eyes had turned teal. More bizarre than that was the fact that his pupils weren't the normal circular shape either. It was slitted, almost like a snake's pupil.

"Damn it," Cloud said as he calmed himself down in order to make his eyes go back to normal. In mere matter of seconds, his eyes had went back to the normal eye color he was born with. Putting his mirror away, Cloud looked up to see Hinata and Zack staring at him.

"Is there something you're not telling us Cloud?" Zack asked, suspicion clear in his tone of voice.

"_Crap, they wasn't supposed to see this until I was ready," _the blond thought as he clenched his fists.

"C-Cloud, you're not...sick or anything are you?" Hinata asked, tears nearly forming in her eyes. Cloud immediately shook his head.

"No, no, nothing that serious. I'm as healthy as a horse," Cloud replied before walking, making Hinata and Zack walk next to him.

"Okay, so what is it then?" Zack probed. For a few minutes, Cloud remained silent before sighing loudly.

"Okay. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it, but I have this weird genetic eye condition that makes my eyes turn teal and my pupils look like a snake," Cloud explained. Both Zack and Hinata wore incredulous look on their faces at this information.

"How long have you had it?" Zack asked.

"For my whole life, but for reasons the doctors couldn't figure out at the time, it had been lying dormant until two weeks ago. Remember when Reno and I fought over that video game controller at his house?" Cloud said.

Flashback: Two Weeks ago Saturday

_It was a regular afternoon and Zack and Cloud were over at Reno's house so they could play Call of Duty. Hinata was not with them as she was over to her grandparents' house for the day. So Zack and Cloud were both invited to Reno's for an afternoon of non-stop Call of Duty action. Reno, Zack, and Cloud were all currently in Reno's room. Zack was lying on Reno's bed looking at something on Reno's laptop while the redhead and Cloud were playing the game. Cloud's game controller started acting up at that time._

"_Hey Reno, let me borrow that controller, mines acting wonky," Cloud asked but Reno shook his head._

"_No way, besides I'm using this one, you'll have to wait," Reno replied but Cloud wasn't having it._

"_Dude, if that's the case then put the damn controller down then. Why should you be the only one playing the game while your other controller's all kinds of fucked up?" Cloud demanded as he glared at the redhead._

"_Dude what the hell? It's my game and I'll play it if I want to!" Reno retorted as he glared back at Cloud._

"_Reno, put down the damn controller," Cloud said before reaching for the remote but Reno jerked it back before shoving Cloud. Cloud immediately punched Reno and that's when the fight started. Luckily Zack was there to break them up before either one of Reno's parents came in to investigate._

End of Flashback

"Oh yeah. You were pretty pissed that day, even though it was your fault," the black haired boy said, making Cloud glare at him.

"Anyways, remember how I went to the bathroom after that?" Cloud asked and Zack nodded. "Well, I didn't tell you but that's when I first discovered it while cleaning my face from the bloody nose Reno gave me. It took a while but I figured out that it appears when I'm super angry and it goes away when I calm myself down." Hinata immediately ran into his chest, surprising Cloud as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"C-Cloud, why didn't you tell us?" Hinata asked tearfully as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Cloud wiped her tears away with his thumbs before replying

"Because I didn't want you two worrying about me. Like I said, I'm perfectly fine and the eye thing is harmless. Now come on, we got to get to school." Hinata smiled as she and Zack followed behind him. At school, during gym, Hinata was in the middle of stretching for a run when a group of girls approached her.

"Can I help you all?" Hinata asked as she looked at the girls who were all glaring at her.

"_They must be Cloud and Zack's fangirls," _the blue-haired girl thought wryly.

"Yeah, stay away from Cloud and Zack, they're ours!" One of the girls, a girl with bright green short hair yelled loudly as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"They're my best friends, I don't like them like that," Hinata fibbed slightly as her cheeks turned pink. At least it only half a lie as she loved Zack like an annoying over-protective brother. Cloud however was a completely different matter. Hinata took a step back while wearing a surprised look on her face as one pointed a finger in her face.

"Yeah right, we're onto to you Hyuga. We know you're using those humongous tits of yours to seduce Cloud and Zack you fatty," the girl who stuck her finger in Hinata's face sneered.

"W-What?! I swear it's not like that all!" Hinata protested while fighting back tears at being called fat. Just then Cloud and Zack appeared, along with Sakura and Ino.

"Hinata, what's going on? Are they messing with you?" Zack and Ino demanded while Sakura started cracking her knuckles menacingly, making the girls extremely nervous as Sakura was known for having a mean temper.

"Hinata...did these girls make you cry?" Cloud asked in a deadly voice when he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. Knowing what she knew now about Cloud's condition, Hinata quickly replied

"N-No I j-just got some dust in my eye that's all," while smiling nervously as Cloud looked down at her. Cloud knew she was lying but decided to let it go, dealing with those fan girls would be two much trouble for him anyways.

"...Fine," Cloud said before sighing. He then glared at the girls, who flinched, before walking away. Zack patted Hinata on the top of her head before running behind Zack. After the fan girls walked away, Hinata decided to go run a few laps. Running made her feel better whenever she feeling really crummy about herself. After running about five labs, Hinata heard the gym teacher calling her to get dressed. Later during lunch, as Hinata was sitting next to Zack, Ino and Sakura, Hinata noticed that Cloud and Tifa were no where in sight.

"Hey have you guys seen Cloud and Tifa?" Hinata asked.

"Huh, not that you mentioned, they wasn't in line for lunch with us," Ino said while eating her rice ball.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about them too, they'll show up," Zack replied, his mouth full of chocolate chip cookies. Hinata decided to not worry about it like Zack said and continued to enjoy her lunch with her friends. But as it turned out, Zack and Tifa had not shown up which had Hinata slightly worried but she knew Cloud and Tifa could take care of themselves and put it out of her minds. After school, Hinata was waiting for Cloud and Tifa to show up at the gates after Cloud told her that he had to go somewhere in the school.

"Ugh, those two need to hurry up. I'm freaking starving over here," Zack complained loudly as he rubbed his stomach.

"You're always hungry fat ass," Sakura retorted, making Hinata and Ino giggle.

"Nice one Billboard Brow," Ino said while smirking as a vein appeared on the pink haired girl's forehead.

"What was that Ino-pig?" Sakura sneered as she pressed her forehead against Ino's.

"You heard me Flatboard!" Ino yelled as lightning shot from their eyes as they glared at each other. Zack and Hinata could only sweat drop as they watched the two squabble, which was actually on a daily basis. After about thirty-five minutes of waiting, the group decided to leave and head to Hinata's house, figuring that Cloud would make his way over with Tifa. It was hours later nearing six pm and the two hadn't even showed up, which hurted Hinata deeply. To say that Zack was pissed was a major understatement. No one hurt his best friend's feelings and get away with it, not even his other best friend.

"Wait until I see that blond haired bastard, I'm gonna," Zack ranted but Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop Zack….it-it's okay. See I'm okay with it." Hinata smiled but Zack could tell it was a fake one and that she was about to lose it.

"Hinata's it's okay to cry, don't try to hold it," Zack said gently as he pulled her onto his lap as he was sitting on her bed.

"N-No you're wrong, I-I'm just fine," the blue haired girl stumbled as she tried to contain her tears which ended up turned out to be an epic fail. Soon the girl was bawling right into Zack's shirt as he held her. Hinata was his best friend and would do anything to keep her happy. Even if it means beating the living shit out of Cloud and giving Tifa a piece of his mind for being inconsiderate.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is people, the mood has been set lol. Before anyone get any ideas, Zack doesn't like Hinata like that, it's strictly a platonic relationship between the two. Well I hope you guys loved your Christmas present from me and in exchange, please send me reviews lol XD<strong>


End file.
